An Interesting Year
by kgannon98
Summary: A year of high school mixed with Mai, human, and romance. What will happen? Chalek.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

*Chloe's POV*

Walking into school was great, i no longer had to hear all the voices. Alek taught me how to focus on certain things. Alek. Why was he on her mind so much lately?

"Thinking about me?" Alek asked, smirking.

I laughed. Could he read minds too?

"What's so funny?" He asked. He looked worried.

"Nothing, Alek. I'm fine." I replied. God he was cute.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Alek. I promise."

"Good. Well, i came to tell you that you have training tonight, at 7:30. Okay?"

"Okay. Sounds good."

"See you at lunch."

"See you."

As he walked away, i found myself watching him walk, looking at all his features. But, once again, a voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Chloe!" Amy shrieked.

"Yes, Amy?" I asked.

"Spill."

"Spill, what?"

"You and Alek!"

"What about me and Alek?"

"You guys are dating!"

"WHAT? No were not!"

"Thats what Alek is telling people."

"He's WHAT?"

"That's what he said to his jock friends while i was walking past them."

"We are NOT dating! Why is he telling people that?"

"I dont know. You should talk to him."

"Yeah. I'll be back"

I walked over to where he was standing, surrounded by his jock friends. I cleared by throat, and they all turned around to look at me.

"Excuse me." I said, pointing forward so they would move. They did.

I walked right up to Alek and crossed my arms over my chest. He looked nervous for a second, but then, of course, he smirked.

"Hello, Chloe. Can i help you with something, love?" He asked.

"Dont, love, me Petrov! What the hell?" I responded.

"What do you mean, princess? Something wrong?"

"Alek! Why are you telling people that we're dating?"

"I didn't know it was a secret, love."

The whole hallway was listening now.

"We arent even dating!"

"That's not what you said last night."

He smirked. Oh i wanted to kill him. Not that i would, he was so damn cute.

"You know what? I'm done with you. Don't talk to me. Ever. Again."

I saw his face fall as i turned around to face the sea of people that were watching the conversation. He thought i was serious. HA! I was just playing with the crowd. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, turning me to face him.

"Chloe. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry, doesn't cut it anymore, Alek. I cant believe you said that in front of the whole school!"

"I was kidding! It was a joke!"

"Oh, right, real funny. I dont want anything to do with you. Bye, Alek."

"Chloe, please."

"I. Said. Bye."

With that, i walked through the crowd and to my first class of the day.

Classes passes quickly and soon it was lunch, i went and sat by Amy and Paul. i had only sat down two minutes, when Jasmine came over.

"Hey, Jasmine!"I said.

"Chloe, what did you do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Alek is absolutely heartbroken."

"Why?"

"You told him you wanted nothing to do with him!"

"I was kidding! I only said that because he told everybody we were dating!"

"You were kidding?"

"Yes!"

"Well he thinks you actually hate him. You have to fix this."

"How?"

"I dont know, but, he has feelings for you, Chloe. And i know you have feelings for him."

"So?"

"SO! Do something about it."

"Okay. I have an idea."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

I stood up and slowly walked over to where Alek was sitting with his jock friends. You could tell, something was wrong with him, he was talking like normal, but his eyes were filled with sadness. I slowly walked up to him and sat on his lap, smiling.

"Chloe?" He said slowly.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"For?"

"Shhh."

I leaned down slowly and kissed him. Right there, in the middle of the lunch room. I kissed him slowly and passionately, and suddenly, he was kissing back. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I parted my lips, letting his tongue in. We kissed for a few more minutes before I pulled away, and stood up.

"See you after school?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure, princess." He replied, smirking.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him. So far, good day. With that, i walked out with everyone staring at me, and made my way to my next class. It was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alek's POV

Did that really just happen? Did Chloe just _kiss _me, in front of the whole cafateria. I walked to my next class in a total daze, she kissed me. I didnt kiss her, she kissed me. I couldnt wait to meet her after school. Hopefully more kissing was involved.

Jasmine's POV

Finally, theyve liked each other forever. It took them long enough to finally do something about their feelings. I just wish i could do something about my feelings. But, i was Mai, he was human, nothing could ever happen between us, ever.

Chloe's POV

**After school...**

I was laying on my bed, waiting for it to be 7:30. I seriously, couldnt wait for training, Alek was going to be there. Alek... Suddenly, she heard him, it was his heartbeat, then she saw him, he climbed thhrough the window with Jasmine right behind him.

"Hi, Chloe!" She said.

"Hey, Jasmine!" I replied.

"I'll be on the roof. Put a jacket on."

"Okay."

She climbed back out of the window and i heard her footsteps on the roof. I turned to face Alek.

"Hello, Alek." I said.

"You may be a princess, but you don't have to be so formal." He replied, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just, come here."

He walked over slowly, still smirking, and i pulled his chin down lightly, meeting his lips with mine. His lips were soft, and warm, his tongue ran across my bottom lip, so i parted my lips letting his tongue in, moving my tongue into his mouth as well. We broke apart a few minutes later when he pulled away rather reluctantly.

"We should go. As much as i love kissing you, i will not allow you to lose another life." He said.

"Okay." I sighed. "Let's go."

I grabbed a jacket and climbed out the window after him, and we set off, training just like many nights before, but this time it was better. Alek was there, and he was _**mine.**_

**Next day, school, lunch...**

Chloe's POV

I walked into the lunch room and after getting my food, i was making my way over to the table where Amy and Paul were sitting when i found my path blocked. Oh, it was Marissa, head cheerleader, and most popular girl at school, she had a crush on Alek.

"Hi, Marissa. Can i help you with something?" I asked.

"Yes, Chloe, you can help me with something." She replied.

"And what is that?"

"You, can stay away from _my boyfriend._"

"And who is, your boyfriend?"

"Alek. So back off. I saw you kiss him yesterday! That's not okay!"

"Alek is not your boyfriend!"

"Says who?"

Alek came walking up behind her.

"Says me." Alek said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Marissa asked.

"I am not your boyfriend, i never was your boyfriend. I already have a girlfriend."

"WHO?"

"Chloe!"

"WHAT?"

"That's right. Everybody! Chloe King is my GIRLFRIEND! Clear? Excellent. Come on Chloe."

I took his arm and sat next to him, across from Amy and Paul. Oh, Marissa really hated me now. This wasn't going to be good.


End file.
